Robyn Petrelli-Bones
Robyn Debbie Petrelli-Bones is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. She will be the third adoptive daughter of George Petrelli and Harry "Stiffy" Bones. She will be a non-evolved human naturally, but will be given the abilities of Homocognizance, Teaching and Dentokinesis using ability granting by her adoptive brother Kari. Appearance As a child, Robyn will have dark brown eyes and pale skin, but as she grows her skin tone will darken and she will tan more easily, every summer. Her eye colour will also seem to lighten, becoming closer to hazel. She will have thick dark brown hair, which will curl slightly, and she will grow it long, as an adult. She won't put much effort into styling it, and will usually merely tie it up. She will usually wear a thin layer of make-up and will take a lot of careful consideration with her clothes, being fashion conscious and slightly vain. Abilities Robyn's first ability will be Homocognizance. Using this ability, Robyn will sense everything there is to know about a person whenever she sees someone. The information will simply appear in her mind, and will never be overwhelming for her. She will know their life history, their personality, the identity of their abilities, their hopes and fears, and a little of their thoughts and emotions. Her second ability will be Teaching. This is the ability to give any person any skill or knowledge, related to any field. It doesn't matter if Robyn knows the skill she "teaching" or not, but any information she gives must be facts she already knows. She can "teach" people information she has gained through her homocognizance. To "teach" someone, no speech is required, as she must simply think of the other person having the skill or knowledge, and the person knows it. While Robyn can also "teach" herself skills, it is very difficult to do so, and it is impossible for her to "teach" herself information. Her final ability will be Dentokinesis. Using this ability, Robyn will be able to manipulate teeth in a variety of ways. She will be capable of causing teeth grow to unnatural lengths, and could also shrink them until they are useless for their natural function, as well as increasing or decreasing their density and strength. She could also transform her own teeth and those of others into fangs. She will be able to induce dental decay, toothaches and enamel weakening, as well as healing these conditions. She will also be able to forcibly tear another's teeth out, and fuse teeth together to force a person's mouth shut. Family *Birth mother - Karen Scherbatsky *Biological father - David Scherbatsky *Adoptive fathers - Harry "Stiffy" Bones, George Petrelli *Adoptive brothers - Kari Petrelli-Bones, Addae Petrelli-Bones, Davi Petrelli-Bones, Italiano Petrelli-Bones *Adoptive sisters - Mai Petrelli-Bones, Sakae Petrelli-Bones, Rainbow Petrelli-Bones History Robyn will be the fourth child adopted by George and Harry, and will be adopted as a newborn. She will then be given her abilities by her oldest adoptive brother, Kari. Etymology Robyn is a Germanic name, with the meaning of "bright fame", and this has little reference to her. Her middle name, Debbie, is Hebrew and means "a bee", which again has little relevance. Her adoptive surname of Petrelli means "rock", while her adoptive surname of Bones refers to a skeletal system. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters Category:Pippy's Characters